Mi decisión
by Romanticloverheart
Summary: Yui está entre la espada y la pared... sólo puede elegir una de las dos opciones que tiene... pero no sólo eso sino que sabe sobre sus verdaderos padres...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos hoy traigo una historia de un capítulo de la pareja Ayato y Yui!**

* * *

><p>Era una noche de lluvia, Yui estaba en los jardines observando a una rosa con los ojos opacos sentanda en el suelo como si fuera una estatua sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, los hermanos Sakamaki pasaron por ahí y todos se preguntaron qué hacía ahí en una lluvia pero lo que no sabían era que el padre adoptivo de Yui le había contado la verdad, que era hija entre un ángel y un diablo, en el que heredó la parte buena del angel y la posesividad del diablo... Entonces preguntaréis cuál es el problema, no?<p>

Pues bueno, todo comenzó esa mañana en el que Ayato y Subaru cayeron enfermos, el resto los cuidaban pero por accidente Kanato y Shuu cayeron contagiados...y ya sólo quedaban Reiji que estaba haciéndo una cura y Yui que estaba cuidándolos...Reiji terminó la cura y se los entregó pero de repente un fuerte viento rompió las ventanas dejando ver a Satanás, el padre de Yui(el padre adoptivo de Yui ya le había dicho la verdad), diciendo que tenía que ir al infierno a gobernar ya que él era ya demasiado viejo, cosa que Yui se negó a hacer junto con los Sakamaki que se habían curado gracias a la gran cura de Reiji.

Satanás se enojó maldiciendo a los vampiros quitándoles la enternidad, cosa que no les agradó mucho que digamos, Satanás hizo un trato que era que si Yui gobernaba les devolvería la eternidad, a Ayato le sufría las dos cosas ya que se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado de Yui que ahora era una vampiresa ya que había soportado el despertar, pero ahora estaba en apuros en decidir una vida u otra.

Los Sakamaki hicieron turnos para tomar su sangre, el primero fue Ayato que estuvo hablando con ella y bebiendo su dulce sangre como si fuese su última vez que la viese... El suigiente fue Laito que solo estuvo bebiendo su sangre. El tercero fue Reiji que bebió su sangre y le dió recuerdos, el cuarto fue Kanaro que le entregó un perfume y bebió de su sangre, el quinto fue Shuu que primero tomó su sangre u le dió unos auriculares iguales al suyo pero moradas y bebió de su sangre y para teminar, el sexto y último fue Subaru que le dió su foto como recuerdo sonrojadito y bebió de ella con delicadeza.

Al acabar Yui estaba agotada y no iba a ir al colegio por lo que fue al jardín encontrándose con el alma de su madre diciéndole qu elegiera con sabiduría ya que esa decisión marcaría sentimientos y el futuro...Y se quedó pensando quedando como está ahora en el que llegó a una conclusión y era irse...marcharse de la casa de los Sakamaki que el principio lo temía pero que al final los quiere como a una famila excepto a uno que lo ama como un hombre y esa persona era Ayato que lo sería hasta el infinito...

-Nee... chichinashi... te quiero decir que te a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-am-m-m-m-m-m-o...-intentó decir Ayato a Yui que seguía mirando a la rosa

-Yo también... y lo estuve desde que te vi...-confesó Yui entendiendo lo que quería decir Ayato

-Pero ahora te tienes que ir...-comentó Ayato triste y decepcionado

-Si...nee Ayato, ¿si pudieses ir conmigo irías?-preguntó Yui con un brillo en sus ojos mirando a Ayato esperando una respuesta buena

-Claro que sí, contigo hasta donde el infinito y más allá...-respondió Ayato sentándose abrazándola por detrás con las piernas estiradas

-¿Podrías preguntarles lo mismo a tus hermanos?-preguntó Yui pidiendo un favor

-Claro, ahora mismo pero antes me debes algo...-insinuó Ayato con una sonrisa traviesa alegrando el día de Yui

-Vale...-aceptó Yui dando a Ayato ese beso en la boca tan esperado

-Yui-chan me voy a preguntar...Hasta luego...mi pequeña-dijo Ayato sonrojando a Yui que estaba avergonzada y feliz de ser correspondida por su amado

Ayato preguntó a sus hermanos lo mismo que le preguntó Yui antes y todos dijeron lo mismo, y regresó al jardín a decírselo pero no la encontró y fue a la habitación de Yui en el que estaba durmiendo ésta, Ayato se quedó mirando el rostro angelical hasta que la besó despertándola

-Despierta, dormilona y todos han dicho que sí...-despertó Ayato a Yui delicadamente

-Okey...¡Padre!-llamó Yui a su padre

-¿Entonces cuál es tu elección?-preguntó su padre con autoridad

-Trato hecho, pero quiero que dejes a los Sakamaki ir al infierno y más a Ayato-kun-contestó Yui decidida

-¡Pues es un no!-negó Satanás

-Pues no hay trato-comentó Yui regateando

-De acuerdo...pero no quiero que tengas a uno de ellos como esposo o novio o incluso amante-sentenció Satanás

-Tarde... ya soy novia de Ayato-kun...-anunció Yui

-Mocoso te dejo que salgas con mi chica pero la tendrás que cuidar y como la dejes puedes despedirte de tu descendencia-amenazó Satanás señalando acusadamente a Ayato cual no se sentía cómodo

-Va-vale viejo...-contestó extrañado Ayato intimidado

-Te amo Ayato...-dijo Yui

-Y yo te amo Yui-chan-contestó Ayato abrazándola sobreprotectormente con una sonrisa pura

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado! Y en los comentarios podéis decirme si quiréis un epílogo! Y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia!<strong>


	2. Epílogo

**Siento publicar esto "un poco" tarde, con los estudios estuve muuuuy ocupada y más siendo CDC en páginas... por lo que aquí tenéis la última parte!**

* * *

><p>YUI POV.<p>

Infierno... es el lugar que gobierno y dirijo... en el mismísimo infierno, no es como lo imagináis.

5 años... 5 grandes maravillosos años... 5 años inolvidables con mi amado... 7 hijos y 6 hijas... unos trillizos llamados: Tsubaki, Natsume, y Erik... dos gemelos: Cobra y Flash... dos mellizos: Haru y Ayato Junior(nunca pensé poner nombres con Junior)... unas cuatrillizas: Azuka, Yui junior, Nashi y Alice... y por último dos adoptadas: Elie y Elizabeth...

- Esto no es tan malo después de todo, no?- pregunté a Ayato

-¡Claro que no! Tenemos muchos hijos! quelos queremos del alma- contestó Ayato con energía dándome un beso apasionado y salvaje pero a la vez con dulcura

-Ji, ji, ji... Ayato está cariñoso, Ayato está caroñoso, Ayato está cariñoso! -empecé a burlarme de él

-Pues quí viene el monstruo de las cosquillas!- se me acercó Ayato las manos a los laterales del tronco haciéndo me muchas cosquillas cosa que luego me rendí

Así es... todo se relvolvió como en los cuentos de hada... Sayonara...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado! Y hasta la próxima!<strong>


End file.
